fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rajaion
Rajaion is a character that is seen near the very end of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. A member of the Dragon tribe laguz, he was the first Goldoan prince. He is the brother of Kurthnaga and Almedha. Like most Dragon Trabe Laguz he spent most of his years safe inside Goldoa's borders where the King preferred all Dragons to stay to avoid any conflict they may become involved in and thus involve Goldoa in. Eventually Rajaion's sister Almedha married Ashnard the 13th King of the country of Daein. Although the details of the courtship are completely unknown it is believed that Ashnard most likely managed to actually appear to be a genuinely good person to convince Almedha to marry him. The marriage was originally expected to improve relations between Goldoa and Daein, as Goldoa didn't often communicate or acknowledge other countries. Eventually Almedha and Ashnard had a son. However not long after Almedha and Ashnard were married his true personality was revealed. Rajaion is thought to have caught on to the trap Ashnard had set for his sister Almedha and thus set out to find and rescue his sister and her young son. He traveled to Daein and at some point after arriving there was captured by Ashnard. It is not known if Ashnard knew if Rajaion was his wife's brother although it is expected that he probably wouldn't have cared either way. Ashnard was greatly impressed by the strength Rajaion displayed during his capture and thus hatched an idea to turn him into a personal mount to ride. Ashnard then used Izuka's Feral drug on Rajaion, the drug made Rajaion unable to return to human state and he was trapped in Dragon form. Also the Feral drug made him go insane. Ashnard then trained the insane Rajaion to act as personal mount. Once he had been taught how to act Ashnard used him like a common Wyvern. In Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance's Endgame Ashnard will fight Ike's forces while riding on Rajaion's back. Ena, Rajaion's finacee' from Goldoa fights Ike and his group throughout the better half of the game because she is trying to get on Ashnard's good side and see Rajaion. In Chapter 27: A Moment Of Fate the Black Knight will attempt to kill Ena as ordered by Ashnard for failing to defend Daein. The Black Knight will strike her but she survives the initial blow and right as the Black Knight strikes her Ike rushes into the room to fight him. After the battle Ena will join with Ike's group. If Ike survives the Black Knight battle but does not kill the Black Knight himself Ena will join his team, if Ike kills the Black Knight Ena's Grandfather Nasir will join insted. At the end of Path Of Radiance Ashnard is defeated. After this Rajaion will be laying on the ground alive, but still in his warped Feral form. Ena will rush out to him despite Ike's warnings. She will then hug his neck (as he is in dragon form) as seen in a still photo scene shown in the game. Rajaion will simply lay there and sadly close his eyes. Rajaion will be returned to human form by the Heron Laguz's songs and he will then peacefully die in Ena's arms. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn it is revealed that Ena is pregnant with the deceased Rajaion's child. Gallery File:PoRRajaion.png|Rajaion as he appears at the end of Path of Radiance File:Ashnard.jpg|Rajaion in his Feral Laguz state as Ashnard's steed de:Rajaion | Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Dragon tribe Laguz